User talk:ZL123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Complipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Katey.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jammiedodger123 (Talk) 09:48, February 1, 2011 Thanks Thanks for making a creature on the Complipedia. Wee Thanks for the compliment :D !!HellPikachu 03:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) My Undead Catgory. Could you tell me how to create a category? How to create a category: First, click on the add a category button. Then, type in the name of your category. It'll appear red. Type what you want it to say and POOF! You have a category. CompliensCreator00 11:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreator00 Sorry I didn't know. (P.S. I LOVE COMPLIENS!!!) CompliensCreator00 11:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreator00 My Birthday September 29 CompliensCreator00 11:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreator00 What's that? Did you add shamu as a spin - off complien? What doe that mean anyway? It says based of other things. What is that anyway?! Changing Zhapelifter's appearance Can you change Zhapelifter's appearance? CompliensCreator00 01:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Change Badges How do you change the badges? CompliensCreator00 01:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) How do I make you an admin/mod? How? AmPeri Actually he's not a water type, he just LOOKS like a water type.BBE 08:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted OH........... Oh now understand. the pages hi, please don't change the page to a different version, it's not hatrid of any kind and should have no affect on you're stress problems, the reason I made it the way it "Normally" was is because the version you put, has advertisments on it which isn't good. I will revert it back to normal.. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 20:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) NEW COMPLIENS! I think tommorrow will be a Compliavalnche! That's right! Several new Compliens! CompliensCreator00 01:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I'm planning that so get ready 'cause a Compliavalanche is about to hit your computer!) Wondering What country do you live in? I live in America. CompliensCreator00 01:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Help! Cries.... I can't create a page, please create it for me, Please create Gensea but don't make the picture __ First of all, or we cannot reply to your message, it's really annoying as half the people here don't. You can make pages by visiting special:createpage but I will create the Gensea page for you. Best regards, Chris, Complien protector Chris Talk contact wikia 17:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My new stuff. I'm ust telling you i've changed my profile picture and signature to Wintersva. Bye! Sincerly, Cattailswelove . Wintersva 05:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Like my new name? Happy B or Irthday My half birthday is happening in 11 days! My dad will be back from Poland to celebrate! :D CompliensCreator00 11:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Because you get half the cake! (That's better than 1 sixteenth. Right?) CompliensCreator00 11:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you explain this!? What happened to you? Whats with the weird words on top off the page? Its bugging me too much.... Remember.. I'm online for 9 hours a day. I use the extra time to see some vandalisme. ______________ And who is this? Whoever it is, those words are the sounds the Compliens make.﻿ Holy Smokes! I din't know you could edit that fat! Do you write 90 words, per SECOND?! Uhhnuuh Forgot to tell you..... Zodiac Compliens could talk.... Along with zeath... Zodiac Compliens Note that zodiac compliens could talk so they will not make weird sounds. Umm not to make you sad... Please don't make that hing about that when he sleeps, he makes a sound like this ( Weird Sound) It just bugs me. Could you just make like thing that will happen when he sleeps like this ( When he sleeps, apocolipses will occur in the blink of an eye). Ok, so enjoy playing! Wintersva 09:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Compliefanon How do you make a story on that wikia? I don't know how. Wanna contnue Raeth rollplay? Wanna continue the " Visiting Raeth Rollplay" ? Sigh... Sigh.... I'm not that stupid, its just that I sometimes miss a word. Sincerely, CattailsWelove... Here you go. Heres my answer. I'm just guessing your the one who left a messag to me. Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Plankton Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Clover Like Like Like Like Like Like Like Like Like Like Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Chicken Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Soup Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Pillow Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese World World World World World World World World World World Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Now, What do you WANT? CattailWelove 11:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry for being mean to you. :p Good morning, good day, good afternoon, good evening and good night. I know we've never met, but I felt like saying hi. So, ummm.... hi. :) Raptor Maniac 04:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) help! help! I can't upload my picture of Somstetro :O what do? Luigi board I have no clue. The friendly Fanshee 01:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) spelling/grammar mistakes that's not me making them! I go around CORRECTING spelling/grammar mistakes! the JMW news pages especially were horrible to read until I corrected them. Luigi board which page did I edit? Luigi board p.s, the scartob page has a do not edit sign on it so I can't correct the blatant grammar mistakes. would you be able to? Luigi board Just felt like dropping by To say hello and such. Never got to talk to you. This complien thing is actually pretty cool (the bad graphics aside and such) I almost want to promote my story here, but that's rude and mine is a lot less detailed and seem pretty dull compared to this :P THAT'S ALL Hope all the scriptiing, and making of the game is going smoothly so far. Adios, Clodiuth-Matrix 01:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) .Jpg kill the quality of pictures be making them sharpened and such. And most of the pictures here are in that format. It's just my inner artist nazi coming out :V DarkHenrik I am Norwegian. i cant english so mutch, its not my native language.